Taken 2
by SpoilerAddict
Summary: All Annabeth wanted was to spend quality time with her parents not this. Her dad has this big secret that he has been keeping since she was seven and it is killing him. How will she find out? Is her Dad safe? sorry for typos and OOcness. Please review


**Hey this story is a mash-up of PJO and taken 2 the movie. If haven't watched it i suggest you go on a rampage at a Movie store until you get it. It's an action movie and people get shot so... not for the faint hearted**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything even the plot!**

**Sorry for Typos and OOCness**

* * *

Taken two

Annabeth's parents want to spend time with her but little did she know that in the other side of the world something else was happening. 6 identical coffins came out of a cargo airplane. Time was ticking. The relatives of those who died were getting impatient.

Albania

The road was bumpy. He had to transport the goods at a specific place at a specific time or else. Those people freaked him out. They threatened him with guns. Ahh yes this is the place. A cemetery at the top of the hill. People were praying for those who had passed on. Everybody had a solemn mood.

Then out of all the people one man came out and said….

" We give thanks to all our men, our brothers, our sons. The dead cry out for justice and there souls I swear to you the man who took our loved ones from us the man who has brought us so much pain and sorrow we will find him we will bring him here. We will not rest until his blood flows into this very ground we will have our revenge….." With that he threw the dirt in his son grave.

… (Scene change here)….

San Fransico, California

Fredrick chase was at the Car wash polishing his car. Yes you heard me right.

"Sir excuse me" said a mechanic

"Yes"

"The finishing is included in the cost of the wash"

"Its OK I rather do it myself I'm a little obsessive that way"

The mechanic took one look at the crazy man not knowing what he was capable of doing and walked away

….. (Also here)….

Mr. Chase was waiting in the car for her daughter Annabeth to come so he can teach her how to drive.

He thought that she was so engrossed in that book about a mark and Athena that she forgot about the driving lesson. So he went to the house and knocked on the door at exactly 2.10 no more or less. Just to expect the one and only Percy Jackson.

Annabeth's Pov

Guess what seaweed brain wanted. No no no not to play with my hair even though he did. He wanted me to do his homework. Typical Percy. Percy and I had just finished high school. It was a 2 years from the titan War and 1 year from the Giant war. Our relationship was going great ask any Aphrodite girl and she will squeal at the name Percabeth. How we got that name was a long story.

Anyway so Percy and I were doing 'homework' when my dad arrived.

Oh Shit

Percy had given me a promise ring after prom. It just means that he will marry me after college and I hadn't told my dad. He knew that we were dating but not that serious. I swear on the river Styx that he will freak out if he sees it.

"Hey Mr. Chase"

"Is Annabeth Here?"

"Yeah, umm… come in"

That conversation was filled with awkwardness. Percy knew my dad as somebody who threw their demigod daughter out of his house. But my dad had changed a lot since I was seven. It was like he was keeping a very dark secret from me.

"So would you like a drink or something" Percy said stupidly. What the Hades he lived here for gods sake.

"Just my daughter would be fine" Dad said

"Dad what are you doing here" I asked him

"Ummmm….. I live here and I know how important it is to pass your driving test"

"Wise girl you don't have a driving license?" He was about to break down laughing when I stomp on his foot. Served him right

" Have you ever tried to parallel parking on a hill"

"I have always told you to take the test with my car"

"Urgh dad!"

With that I stormed out of the house saying bye to Percy and taking my bag

"Pleasure meeting you again Mr. Chase"

Dad nodded briefly and walked away to blackjack who was begging for some doughnuts.

…( Line break)…..

" Can we slow down a bit" said Mr. chase

"I cant believe you just did that"

"If you could have told me you are engaged I could have done something different" He said looking at the ring.

"Dad it is just a promise ring nothing else and I am sorry that I didn't tell you. It is because you have been busy with your work and I didn't have time OK. I knew you would over react and I just want to feel normal even if I am pretending. We love each other ask Aphrodite. Percy is a great guy and I promise I will finish college before we get married" I finished my rambling with breathing out.

"Remember to break before the stop"

"Dad I know, but why are you so over protective of me "

" Sorry its just that I hear these scary stories about people of your age"

"Dad I am a demigod I can take care of myself"

"_**Yeah you fight with knives and sword these people have guns which will kill you instantly" he thought**_

"Annabeth are you going to move" He said changing the subject

They continued practicing for Annabeth's driving test. Until they reached home.

"Use your side mirror" Dad said

I was trying to park the car and his comments were not helping at all

"Perfect now do that in the test and you will have your license before you know it"

"Listen Dad of course I know where you are coming from please ….."

" I wont"

" don't go running back to your friends to do a background check on Percy."

"OK see you on Wednesday"

"Love you dad"

Hey I love you

Good thing they made up early because her dad was kidnapped.

* * *

**Thanks for even bothering to read this. R&R**


End file.
